dragon_ball_z_final_standfandomcom-20200222-history
Moves
Moves, sometimes referred to as skills, are techniques. Some can be bought from the player's Shop, while others can be bought via gamepasses, ''Whis' Dojo ''or from defeating Broly from the Dimensional Rift. List of Moves Ki Moves= Bugs *Poor server connections can result in AoE bombs (Spirit Bomb, God of Destruction Sphere, etc) having a drastically increased blast range, with the Supernova far exceeding that of a Super Spirit Bomb. *If a player fires a Final Kamehameha after being knocked out of their hover state, the rings that surround the beam will freeze in the air and refuse to follow the beam. *If a player uses Instant Rise or Backflip while being attacked by an NPC using Spirit Slash, the NPC will freeze and will be unable to retaliate. *If a player uses Instant Rise or Backflip while being attacked by a Spirit Slash while also charging an attack (i.e. Kamehameha), the attack will not launch and its visual effects will remain with the player until the move is selected again and fired (i.e. charging a Spirit Bomb will cause the Spirit Bomb to remain above the players head, with the charging animation still present, and allowing the person to move). *Spirit Bomb Sword can be used with about 450 ki max normally(Tested by saiyans who calculated the hidden ki max buff their forms have), However Androids even with 900 Ki max(The equivalent of 450 Ki max for any other race) Cannot use the move. Trivia * The game is known for misspelling the moves' names. For instance, Final Kamehameha is erraneously referred to as "Final Kame". * Spirit Breaking Cannon's description "OOOOF" refers to the Roblox death sound. * Justice Flash's description "google it" refers to the well-known search engine, Google. * Differences between moves from the anime and manga, and from the game include: ** Divine Lasso makes the opponent explode after the energy needles puncture them. ** Although Broly was shown firing energy waves in ''Dragon Ball Super: Broly, ''he has never fired a Kamehameha wave before. The Broly Kamehameha might've been based off on Gigantic Omegastorm or Gigantic Roar. ** In the anime and manga Galick Gun is powerful enough to destroy a planet. However, in the game, the technique can't destroy anything at all. ** While Dark Beam and Buu Blaster don't exist in the anime and manga, they respectively resemble Black Kamehameha and Buu's version of a Kamehameha (after he saw Goku use the Kamehameha) ** There have been no such moves as Trash? and Trash??? In the anime and manga. ** There has been no such move as Spirit Splash in the anime and manga. However, this move may have been based off on Zamasu's technique God Split Cut. ** There has been no such moves as Launcher and Double Launcher in the anime and manga. ** There have been no such moves as Rush and Super Rush in the anime and manga. However, these moves may have been based off on Kid Gohan's technique Leave My Daddy Alone!. ** There has been no such move as Dragon Crush in the anime and manga. ** There has been no such move as Strong Punch, Strong Kick, and Sweep Kick in the anime and manga. ** There has been no such move as Second Bloom in the anime and manga. Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180414_153850151.png|An example of the Final Kamehameha rings frozen in the air. Site Navigation Category:Gameplay Category:Moves